Conventionally, vehicle seats are each provided with a seat slide apparatus which is mounted at a lower portion of the vehicle seat and which is capable of adjusting a position of the vehicle seat in a fore-and-aft direction. This seat slide apparatus is constituted of upper rails disposed at the vehicle seat side, and lower rails disposed at a vehicular body floor side. These lower rails are fixed to the vehicular body floor side through leg brackets, respectively. Further, the leg brackets are covered with foot covers so as to avoid direct and outward exposure of the leg brackets, respectively, thereby improving an external appearance quality of the vehicle seat.
Generally, foot covers are mounted on leg brackets, such that protrusions protruded from an inside of each foot cover are engaged with engagement portions of the associated leg bracket in a manner to prevent departure of the foot cover from the leg bracket (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1990-126935, for example).
FIG. 12 shows a situation where a conventional foot cover 100 is mounted onto a leg bracket 101, and this figure is an enlarged explanatory transverse cross-sectional view of one lateral surface section of the foot cover 100. As shown in FIG. 12, right and left lateral surface sections 111 of the foot cover 100 are forcibly spread out, and engagement protrusions 110 affixed to insides of the lateral surface sections are engagedly attached to undersides of the leg bracket, respectively, to mount the foot cover 100 to the leg bracket.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1990-126935.